The Unversed Shinobi
by VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki
Summary: How was the darkness that is Vanitas formed? and where did he go when he died? And whats up with this weird voice calling him naruto?
1. Chapter 1

The Unversed Shinobi

I own neither Naruto or kingdom hearts though if I did, Naruto would have been smarter and not worn orange, vanitas would have lived, and Riku would be the main character instead of Sora

'So this is how I end' Vanitas thought as he drifted through the darkness. 'I feel, so . . . . . empty' he thought as he reflected on his last battle with Ventus, the one that had cost him his life. As Vanitas reflected upon that final fight which had ended him, he felt a presence on the edge of his conscious. It was only one, yet it felt like many, and then he heard in his head a voice that sounded like a multitude of people speaking. "_Vanitas, why do you shy from your memories? Why do you reject your heart?_" 'heart that's a laugh' Vanitas thought 'I have no heart' "_It seems you don't remember, very well then, I will show you." _As soon as the words stopped, Vanitas felt a flood of memories that he somehow knew were his own. A large village surrounded by trees, a ramen stand, the face of a kind old man. Vanitas screamed as he felt the memories flood his mind.

"_Yes, now you remember, don't you? Naruto Uzumaki" _The voice asked. "_Now, do you remember how you came to be?" _

XXXXFlashbackXXXX

Naruto laid there, his body riddled with the senbon of the fake hunter-nin. He watched as sasuke came up to him " hnn, guess this shows how much of a dobe you really are." He said. "I don't need someone as useless as you on my team" Sasuke said as he plunged a kunai straight through Naruto's heart before walking back into the mist. As he lay there dying, Naruto felt a slur of emotions run through him, he was sad that he would never be hokage, he was regretful he couldn't tell Iruku, or jiji goodbye, and he was depressed that he couldn't tell Sakura how much he loved her. But most of all, he was angry, angry that the village never respected him, angry that nobody card for him, he raged that his sensei never taught him anything and he Hated Sasuke for killing him. As he slipped farther into his anger he heard a voice in his mind.

"**Yes, get angry, ningen, hate them all, you will rip them apart, use that hate become a monster, get revenge and show them true despair" ** As the voice said this, Naruto was being covered in a blackish-purple aura. ' No!' Naruto thought, 'I cant let it end like this' and with those final thoughts, Naruto Uzumaki died. However, as his he drew his last breath his heart left him, reaching out to join Kingdom Hearts, however he was too stubborn, 'I don't care what I have to do, or what happens to me, But I will not die, until I have my revenge!' as he finished say this he saw a an incredibly bright light ahead, and instinctively reached out to it. He entered the light and was amazed to learn that it was a new heart, just born, and still being filled, however, as soon as he touched the floor, it started to suck him in and make him one with it. Until all that was left was a puddle of blood.

XXXXFlashbackXXXX

'Ah, now I remember' vanitas thought, 'that traitor of an uchiha killed me'

"_yes Naruto-kun, in both lives you were terribly wronged, so I have decided to give you back your heart and send you home, so that you might rightfully claim what is yours, a good life." _ The voice said. "_However, it is up to you, will you return as Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's unpredictable knucklehead? Or will you return as Vanitas, wielder of the keyblade, seeker of darkness and disciple of Xeanhort?"_

'heh, that's easy' vanitas thought ' why would I ever want to be weak like that again, I like myself just the way I am.'

"_Very well then," the voice said "you will return as you are. Have a good life" _Those were the last words that vanitas heard before he was engulfed in a bright light. When he opened his eyes again he was in the middle of a forest. He looked down at himself and noticed that he had a change in wardrobe; he was wearing Black hakama that came up to his belly button with a belt with a red buckle that looked like a heart. He was also wearing a black t-shirt with two red shoulder straps in a x across his body, on his left arm he had a red and black armor piece, and on his feet and hands he had black boots and gloves. Over it all he was wearing a Hooded black trench coat with a silver zipper and deep pockets.( it's basically a red and black version of terra's outfit, with an organization XIII coat over it) he pulled up the hood of the coat and opened a dark corridor, "look out Elemental nations," he said "Because Naruto Uzumaki is back!" he shouted as the portal of darkness closed behind him.

Well what do you think? Like it? Love it? If you don't like it I understand, but I kindly ask that you do not insult me or my work. I got this idea because I've been playing a lot of BBS lately, and when I read NU: Birth of the seekers by 26-lord-pain, and I was inspired to write this. Also I apologize to those who are waiting for the next chapter of the Hollow Anbu, I am almost done with the chapter, but I have a bit of writers block, however hopefully now that I have time, I can get over it during spring break.


	2. AN I have broken my promise

It has come to my attention that I have no idea where I was going with the story here. I can't even think of how I want it work out, it's not the best way to end my first stories but both of my stories are being put up for adoption as much as it pains me. I did not think them through and updating a story that I have no plan for takes forever and leaves everyone unsatisfied. I have found inspiration to write again however, and with a few stories I already have a good portion of planned out, I will be posting again. For those of you who enjoyed my work I apologize, hopefully if you liked it you will like my future stories, likewise, if you really enjoyed it then feel free to adopt it, if you're interested then pm me. Again I'm terribly sorry but I really didn't think this through and I have learned my mistake. Thank you.


End file.
